TRIUMVIRATE
by ifuckedhuangzitao
Summary: Sehun punya kekasih baru, dan ayahnya juga menginginkannya. EXO/KRISTAO/HUNTAO/SMUT/THREESOME


Title: Triumvirate**  
**

Cast: kris/tao/sehun

Pairing: kristao, huntao

Warning: sex scene, adult content

Genre: smut

Words: around 1,5k

* * *

**_TRIUMVIRATE_**

_Triumvirat (dari bahasa Latin, artinya __dari tiga laki-laki_)

* * *

Kris ingin menyetubuhi tao sejak pertama kali ia melihat putranya, sehun, menyetubuhinya. Dan kris tidak hanya ingin sekedar bercinta saja seperti yang dilakukan sehun, tapi benar-benar ingin memberinya seks yang sangat amat nikmat dan tak terlupakan. kris pernah menangkap basah pasangan itu, satu kali, di kamar sehun. ia mendengar rintihan dari koridor dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip. Sehun telah berhasil mengencani pegawai baru kolam renang sebelah – seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan fitur wajah yang sempurna , cute, tampan, dan sedikit feminin, berkulit coklat seperti buah berry, kaki jenjang dan paha yang bisa menyaingi wanita gemuk manapun… bukan, ia tidak menyebut tao gemuk atau apa, hanya… . kris mendesah membayangkan membenamkan gigi dan mulutnya disana, _savor the feeling_.

Ini merupakan prestasi yang cepat bagi sehun sendiri. tao baru saja bekerja di exodays selama 2 hari. Kris pernah melihat tao sebelumnya dan masturbasi 2 kali dengan pikiran menyetubuhinya. Namun, baru saja kris memikirkan rencana untuk dirinya sendiri, dan disinilah tao sekarang, berbaring dengan perutnya di ranjang putranya, merintih dan mabuk oleh seks yang putranya berikan.

Sehun membungkus paha si pirang dekat sekali diantara lututnya dan dadanya menekan tulang belikat si pegawai baru kolam renang itu. ia melarikan satu jarinya di rambut pirang emas dan mencium lekuk lehernya. Mereka tidak bergerak, kecuali pinggang keduanya bergerak bagaikan perahu di laut yang berombak. Sehun perlahan menyetubuhi tao dan tao jelas menikmatinya. Pinggangnya bergerak selaras dengan sehun dan ia merintih dan mendesah.

Mereka bercinta, dan pasangan tersebut layaknya pantomim yang indah, membuat kris orgasme. Bukan karena kris ingin bercinta dengannya seperti yang sehun lakukan, tapi karena ia ingin memasuki tao dan membuat matanya melotot karena kris lebih panjang dan lebih tebal dari sehun, dan ia ingin menghantam penisnya ke dalam tubuh tao lagi dan lagi dan membuatnya mengerang daripada mendesah, dan menjerit bergantian antara memintanya untuk berhenti dan jangan berhenti.

Kris menyaksikan sehun dan tao bercinta di ranjang sehun. seperti biasa, sehun yang mengendalikan semuanya, dan tao mencintai apapun yang sehun ingin lakukan padanya – mengetahui dengan sendirinya bahwa sehun akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, akan memberi tao waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan selaras dengannya, dan akan memenuhi segala kebutuhan dan keinginan tao sehingga mereka akan klimaks serempak. Seks putranya penuh kasih sayang, memberi sekaligus menerima. Tao sedang berada di langit kesembilan, keduanya bergerak seharmoni dan seirama. Setelah ciuman yang lama, sehun mengangkat dadanya dari tulang belikat tao dan menahan tao lewat pinggangnya bersamaan dengan sehun memutar pinggangnya – sebuah teknik yang ia warisi dari sang ayah – membuat penisnya tertanam dalam di setiap aspek dinding lorong milik tao. Sehun mengangkat dan mencabut penisnya sehinggan kepala penisnya saja yang berada di lubang masuk tao, menggesek naik dan turun prostatnya.

Nafas tao pendek-pendek dan cepat; hampir seperti mengeong. Pinggangnya diangkat dari dipan dan satu tangannya melingkari penisnya. Ia menyeret penisnya di permukaan sprei di bawahnya, menyetubuhi dipan.

Sehun mencabut penisnya dari dalam tao, melepas kondomnya, dan dengan letih berganti ke posisi 69 dengan tao, mengulum penis di tenggorokan masing-masing dan menelan habis-habis dalam ejakulasi yang nyaris serempak. Layaknya pasangan yang telah menjalin cinta sekian lama, mengetahui secara pasti apa yang harus dilakukan dan kapan, meskipun baru saja bertemu 3 hari yang lalu.

Kris kemudian mengetahui 3 hal – bahwa sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan yang satu ini, bahwa dirinya tidak tahan untuk menyentuh tao entah untuk berapa lama dalam hidup mereka sebagai kekasih putranya, dan bahwa ia pasti dan akan merayu kekasih putranya ini.

Kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencana licik itu akhirnya datang sore itu saat makan malam. Dengan semangat meluap-luap ketika menceritakan tentang temannya, tao. Tampaknya tao bukan hanya sekedar pegawai kolam renang tetangga sebelah. Ia juga seorang teknisi komputer yang datang ke rumah orang dan membantu memecahkan masalah komputer mereka.

Setelah makan malam, kris duduk di depan komputernya. Ia tahu situs yang ingin ia gunakan, dan beberapa jam kemudian mengunjunginya, pergi ke halaman yang membangkitkan apa yang paling ia inginkan dan menyimpan semuanya dalam daftar favorit. Hari berikutnya, ketika kris tengah berjemur di tepi kolam pribadinya, telanjang dada, ia melirik halama exodays. Sampai ia melihat tao keluar, kris naik ke papan loncat dan melakukan sedikit loncat indah, memberi tao setiap kesempatan untuk melirik apa yang ia punya, yang, harus ia katakan, masih cukup bagus. kemudian kris berjalan pelan menuju pagar dan memanggil tao.

"hai, aku ayah sehun," sapanya.

"ya, aku tahu, paman," jawab tao. Suaranya lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihata gugup bicara dengan pria setengah telanjang, berusia 40 tahun yang merupakan ayah kekasih barunya. Namun kris berharap untuk menanamkan sedikit rasa takut sebelum ia selesai.

"sehun bilang, kau bisa memperbaiki komputer. Benarkah?"

"benar. anda punya masalah komputer yang harus diselesaikan, paman?" ia melempar senyum yang sulit dipahami oleh kris. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bermaksud setengah menghina atau hanya ingin bersikap akrab. tapi kris tahu ia memang punya sesuatu untuk bocah ini untuk diluruskan, faktanya, benda itu sudah lurus; tegak, dan apabila kris mundur dari pagar ini diantara halaman tetangga, maka tao bisa melihat betapa tegak – dan gemuk dan panjang – penisnya bisa ereksi karena tao.

"ya. aku tidak tahu caranya. Semua daftar favoritku berantakan," jawab kris. "ketika aku klik pada satu url, situr yang berbeda bermunculan."

"itu aneh," ujar tao. "aku tidak pernah bertemu yang seperti itu." dan dari senyumnya, kris bisa tahu tao nyaris meneteskan air liur – bahwa ia telah memberinya tantangan yang ahli komputer sepertinya tak bisa tolak.

"apa kau ada acara jam 8 malam ini?" tanya kris, mengetahui bahwa sehun akan pergi ke gym nanti.

"tidak. aku akan datang," jawab tao. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menjauh, memberinya pemandangan indah dari pantatnya yang masih kencang.

Tao datang tepat waktu pada pukul 8 dan kris langsung membawanya ke kamar. Tao mengenakan kaos dan celana longgar, yang akan memudahkan kris menjalankan rencananya.

Kris mendudukkannya di kursi dan menyalakan komputer untuknya. Tao segera menjelajahi daftar favorit yang telah ia siapkan malam sebelumnya – semua situs porno dimana bapak-bapak sepertinya menyetubuhi remaja, seperti tao. Semuanya terpampang jelas dan tepat saat adegan panas.

Tao menelitinya dan segera berkata, "umm, aku tidak menemukan ada yang tidak beres, paman. semua url tampaknya berfungsi dan pergi menuju alamat semestinya." Meskipun begitu, suaranya parau, jadi kris tahu bahwa tao sudah melihat apa yang ia tunjukkan.

Saatnya beraksi. Berhasil atau tidak.

Kris menarik kursi yang diduduki tao, memaksanya untuk berdiri, membungkuk di depan komputer. Kemudian kris mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang, dengan satu tangan menjalar di bawah kaosnya ke putingnya dan tangan yang lain bergerak ke bagian depan celananya. Penisnya tegang. begitu juga kris.

Kris menurunkan bagian depan celananya – kris sengaja tidak mengenakan celana dalam – dan juga bagian belakang celana tao. Kris menggesekkan penisnya naik turun di sepanjang belahan pantat remaja itu.

"umm, paman kris. Ohh, pa – paman," suaranya serak.

"jangan katakan apapun. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. kau bisa merasakannya kan? aku ingin memasukkannya ke pantatmu sedalam yang aku bisa. Kalau kau tidak menginginkan ini, kau bisa lari dan pergi. aku tidak akan mencegahmu." Tao bergeming, hal itu, juga nafasnya yang tak beraturan memberitahukan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia adalah milik kris.

Kris membungkuk di belakangnya dan menjilat lubang pantatnya. Kris membungkus penis tao dengan tangannya, dan tao menegang sempurna, nafasnya tersengal. Ia juga bergairah, ia sama bergairahnya.

Dan kemudian, kedua tangan kris meremas kedua sisi pinggangnya erat, kris berdiri di belakang tao dan menyetubuhinya dalam – brutal – meluluh-lantak yang membuat kekasih putranya itu melenguh dan menggeliat.

Secara mengejutkan, tao berbalik dan memegang tubuhnya layaknya seorang pegulat – menunjukkan bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya dan terlatih dengan baik sebagai petarung.

Habis sudah, pikir kris, tao akan menghajarnya sampai pingsan dan meninggalkannya tanpa seks – dan kris tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan: bahwa wajahnya yang akan berakhir lebam dan biru atau ditinggalkan; frustasi seksual.

Tapi tao tidak menghajar kris. Ia mendorog kris ke lantai, membuatnya berbaring dengan punggung, dan mengangkangi panggul dengan pinggangnya – menuntun lorong sempitnya ke ereksi milik ayah kekasihnya. Tao bergerak baik turun diatas penis kris. Menampar pahanya tiap tao membenamkan penis kris dalam-dalam hingga mencium prostatnya. Tao tidak menolak kris; ia menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai seks seperti ini; brutal, kasar seperti yang kris suka – faktanya, tao mencintai itu.

Keduanya benar-benar terlalu mabuk ketika sehun memasuki kamar.

Kris terkejut seketika mengetahui bahwa putranya menemukan dirinya dalam posisi yang menjanjikan seperti ini dengan pemuda yang belakangan ini ia rayu. Tapi tampaknya hal ini tidak jadi masalah. Kris melihat putranya melepas celana pendeknya, dan kemudian duduk di kursi sebelumnya; menyaksikan tao mengancuk dirinya sendiri dengan liar di penis ayahnya. sehun pun masturbasi sambil melihat pemandangan itu.

Ketika kris ejakulasi, terkejut bahwa tao mampu membuatnya mendidih dengan ahli dan cepat, tao menyingkirkan kris dari lubangnya dan berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju sehun, mengangkangi penis kekasihnya sendiri. keduanya bersenggama pelan, sensual yang membuat kris tegang dan memaksanya masturbasi lagi.

Selanjutnya, di ranjang kris, dengan tao dijepit diantara ayah-anak tersebut dan saling berbagi, sehun memberitahu sang ayah bahwa ia tidak keberatan berbagi seperti ini – bahwa ini membuatnya terangsang.

"jadi, kau menyukai dua-duanya, tao?" kris bertanya. " seks penuh cinta yang sehun berikan atau kasar yang aku suka?"

"tidak masalah. Yang manapun tidak masalah sama sekali, paman kris." Dan tao memberi kris senyumnya yang manis. Kris pun puas bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada putranya yang sama sekali.

"sepertinya kita sudah menemuka pelayan dengan upah tinggi," kris menggumam di sekitar puting susu tao, kepada putranya yang tengah mengulum puting satunya lagi. "begitulah, kalau tao merasa ia bisa melayani lebih baik dan tertarik disini daripada di sebelah," ujar kris.

"tidak masalah," tao menciak susah payah, entah gara-gara sehun yang tengah menjilati putingnya, atau gara-gara tangan sehun yang sibuk naik turun pelan di penisnya, atau gara-gara penis kris yang memompa lubangnya, atau gara-gara tangan kris yang membelai perutnya, ia tidak tahu – atau pun peduli.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

i'm sorry. and thank you for those who reviews.


End file.
